(C)The Kings Under the Mountain One-Shots
by Me And Not You 1001
Summary: A series of random one-shots I felt like writing about Thorin and the Company. They aren't in any particular order, but they're all in the same AU. Post-Hobbit & If-Thorin-Fili-and-Kili-Survived. [Thorin/OCHobbit] [Fili/OC] [Kili/Tauriel] [Dwalin/OCHobbit] And children, lots of little dwarrow-hobbits, dwarrow-elves, dwarrow-babies, and maybe some dwarrow-humans
1. Emeralds, Rubies, and Sapphires

I let out a soft sigh as I stared out at the beautiful winter sunset. The snow, freshly fallen, glistened and sparkled like diamonds and mithril. The sky hung heavy with anticipation, which made me feel much better, as I was feeling particularly heavy myself that evening. Thorin had gone to Dale for something or another, he never really cared to tell me these days, and had yet to return.

I awaited him anxiously, but if he were any later, I was going to bed without him. I was tired, heavy, and my dress, though beautiful and elegant as Thorin liked all things, was hot. With the winter wind kissing my cheeks nicely, I leaned back against the cold stone of the structure behind me.

I stood there, eyes closed enjoying the fresh air, lost to all time.

"Angel!" Thorin's deep voice boomed with concern, making me jump.

"What?!"

He stood in the doorway of the balcony staring at me confused and concerned. "What are you doing out here?"

I sighed pushing off the wall. "Waiting for you and enjoying the fresh air. I've had quite enough of it now, though." I stepped past him into our bedroom. "Come, my beloved king, let us retire."

He watched me as I passed, a hungry look appearing in his eyes. I didn't know what it was with dwarves, but they really seemed to turn on at the sight of the woman, hobbit, elf, or dwarrow-dam they loved carrying their children. Thorin tried to explain it to me once, when I first started out, but it just blew right over my head.

I sighed, a smile playing on my lips. "Come, my noble dwarf warrior." I threw off my outer robes, then dress. I sat on the edge of the bed and gestured for him. "Come and warm me."

His smile was sensual and pleasing, sending bolts of desire all through me. He closed the windows and pulled the drapes, closing off the last of the sunlight. The room darkened, with only the fire to light it. He threw off his own robes, tunic and boots.

I stood up to meet him as he walked toward me, a hungry menacing intent in his dark brown eyes. "You are always so inviting, my wife." He murmured.

I ran my hand down his bare chest, catching it on his breeches. "Well, just because I am two now, doesn't mean my fire for you is gone." He pulled me flush against him and placed an inferno of a kiss on my lips. Then, slowly and carefully, he unbuttoned my underdress, letting it slip away to reveal all of me.

He cupped a tender breast in one hand, the other still wrapped around me. "They have grown a great deal." He murmured, lathering it with his long and lips.

"As has all of me," I remarked. "I swear I shall be the size of a horse by the time the little one comes."

He chuckled and cupped my face. "Oh, but you would make the prettiest horse in all of Middle Earth."

My desire for him swelled as he pulled me tighter to him, the warmth of his chest feeling heavenly against my bare breasts and belly. I tugged at the laces of his breeches. "I gave you an invitation," I muttered, "the least you could do was accept it."

He laughed. "Very well, wife. I don't need to be asked a third time."

bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

I was laying in bed, his arm draped over me, his bareness spooned behind, when I felt the first pain. I groaned softly, finally comfortable, I was too lazy to care about it, but when the wetness suddenly came with the next bolt of pain, I gasped.

"Thorin." He murmured something in his sleep. Unable to roll over in my enormous state, I elbowed him, hard. "Thorin!"

He jerked with a groan. "What?! What is it?"

I didn't answer right off, because another pain stabbed at me. "I—ow, ow, ow—um, the baby's coming." I gasped.

He bolted up straight. "What?!"

I threw him a dark look. "The baby's coming!"

He leapt out of bed. He pulled on his breeches and exited the room faster than I'd ever seen him move in my life. I pushed myself into a seated position and pulled the sheets up around me, waiting for the next contraction, trying to take deep breaths to calm myself. I was so nervous, the butterflies in my stomach could make me fly if I jumped out a window.

The next contraction came just as Dis, Gem—Bombur's wife—Tauriel—Kili's wife—and Fran—Gloin's wife—all burst into the room. Oin followed quickly behind, with his wife, Nat and her sister, Kat. The door was shut and Thorin and the rest of the dwarrow were shut out. Tauriel lifted me so Nat and Kat could pull off all the expensive furs and place an oil cloth and ban clean sheets underneath. Oin began heating water with Gem. And Dis began getting everything out that the baby would need.

bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"AAAHHH!"

Thorin jerked and stumble when his wife's scream pierced the air, yet again. "Easy, lad. All's well." Balin soothed. "Tis normal."

"But it's taking do long! Does it get any easier?" He begged.

Balin looked over to Glen, his beloved wife. She shrugged, "Havin' the barns or listenin' to yur love havin' the barns?"

Thorin sighed, "Both!"

Balin and Glen exchanged looks. "No." They answered at the exact same time. The king let out a gasp and collapsed backward onto his chair beside the fire. Balin and Glen had three children, all fully grown now. Glenron, the eldest and only dwarrow-dam, Groren, the second eldest but first dwarrow, and Komlen, the youngest and the baby of the family. All knew the family was not to get any larger then that, as Glen had passed the years she could have any more barns.

Kili chuckled, bouncing his newest little red-haired boy, Caran, on his knee. "It's alright, Uncle. She'll curse and cry the entire time, swear she'll never let you near her again, but they do. Give it a week or two and she'll be kissing all over you and telling you how handsome you are. She'll love the baby and beg you for more and before you know it, you'll have a whole brood of little dwarf-hobbits running rapid through the Mountain."

Thorin studied his nephew. "You would know all about that wouldn't you?" He asked sarcastically.

The young warrior looked down at the other three of his children at his feet, though the two eldest weren't exactly young anymore. "Well, I wouldn't say I'm an expert—" he cut off with a mischievous smirk. Caran looked like his mother, as did Luin. But Frerin and Kerin both looked like dwarves. Luin, though she looked like an elf, had her father's big blue eyes, hence the name. Caran was named for his mother's bright auburn hair. Frerin, the oldest, was named after Kili's father and looked every bit like a dwarrow. Kerin was the prettiest little dwarrow-dam in the mountain with her father's black hair and her mother's green eyes. It was said she'd be the biggest heart breaker when she reaches a marriageable age, of course her uncaring nature was also a big part of what gave meaning to that statement.

Gloin chuckled. "I've never seen a dwarrow reproduce so rapidly as you, Kili."

The dark-haired warrior shrugged. "What can I say, can't seem to get her off me."

"You had better not be referring to me, Kili." The stern voice of his wife drew all attention to the looming form of the elven warrior, standing in the doorway to the king's office, her partially swollen belly doing nothing to make her look less intimidating.

Everyone was instantly on their feet, but she waved them all away. "Glen, we need help."

"Help?" Thorin asked. "Why do you need help?!"

Tauriel smiled smoothly. "You'll see." Gesturing to Glen and Rosie, she exited the room again. "

Thorin looked to Balin, absolute terror on his face. "Help?! Why help?"

Balin chuckled. "Tauriel did not seem worried, I am not." Thorin didn't look convinced, pacing back and forth before the fire. He wasn't sure he could handle this.

Dwalin leaned over to his brother. "Why do they need Rosie? She ain't been through birth yet. Won't it scare her?"

Balin smiled. "Ease your mind, brother. Your lass is a strong one yet and not easily scared away." He elbowed him, "else you wouldn't have her, ya big brute."

bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

I lay gasping for breath as I stared at Rosie. Dis sat at my side, her hand still clutched in mine. "That sucked." I muttered, beyond tired and more than a little disoriented from frack-ton of pain I just went through.

Dis chuckled and Rosie laid a hand on her growing belly. "I'm looking forward to seeing our baby," she answered softly, "but even I don't look forward to birth, not if it's like that."

"It won't be," Dis reassured. "Our Angie's just as special as they come."

I growled indignantly, "What the crap is that supposed to mean?"

"Here she is." My attention was instantly on Tauriel when she set a soft pink bundle in my arms, and I gasped. There, wrapped in the soft pink cotton was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. Her hair was long and as dark as Thorin's, even just after birth. That was the only think she shared with him, though. Her pink face was rose and sweet like a little hobbit, with tapered ears, and hairy little feet poking out, fuzzy and rough like mine. I smiled and hugged her tight. She opened her eyes at me. They were so dark they were nearly black. I was in love. She was the most beautiful little princess in the world.

"Where's Thorin? I want Thorin to see her."

Tauriel chuckled. "Hold on, Angie. You were a little disoriented in all that pain."

I looked up in awe as Glen turned around. In her arms was another bundle, wrapped in blue with another little set of hobbit feet sticking out. "Here's your little boy." She murmured, handing him to Dis, the smile on her face could have outshone the sun.

I gasped reaching out for him. He looked exactly like my little girl. Dark hair, tapered ears, little hobbit feet, beautiful pink cheeks, and dark eyes. "Two?!"

Dis chuckled, but to my utter surprise, Nat shook her head. I looked to Oin, the only one not standing around my bed. He stood and turned around, a third bundle in his arms. It was as pink and as wonderful looking as the other two.

"You passed me up in just one go." Gem chuckled, squeezing my hand. "Way to go."

"Keep going like this," Tauriel added, "and you'll pass me as well." She was practically glowing with pride in me. She would too, after all, it was her that found me.

Oin brought the bundle over. She looked like her siblings and I didn't even hold it in as I started to sob. "Holy crap!" I gasped. The only difference from her and her older sister was the big blue eyes that stared up at me like she was ready to take on the world

Dis laughed, hugging my shoulders. "Congratulations, Angelina. You did it."

I laughed through my tears. "Now we really have to bring Thorin in! I wanna see him pass out!"

The entire room burst into gales of laughter, as Tauriel ducked out to retrieve my husband.

bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"Names?" Thorin looked up, his eyes wide and enormously distracted by the little bundle in his arms.

"Yes, Lad!" Balin cried. "That's usually what happens after the barns are born." The room laughed. Thorin had passed out upon seeing he was now a father of three, but was being an enormously good sport about the teasing he was getting.

I was holding my youngest little girl, her big blue eyes staring up at me with sharp intelligence. "Sapphire." I whispered.

Tauriel, who sat beside me rocking Caran, looked over. "Sapphire?" She asked.

I nodded. "You named yours red and blue. I wish to name my little angel Sapphire."

She beamed. "It fits. What of the other two?"

I turned to her. "Why, Ruby and Emerald, of course, for they are my most precious gems!"

Dis, who seemed to be listening the entire time, stood. "LISTEN UP!" Then she gestured to me. "Go ahead, Angie."

I looked to Thorin. "What about Emerald, Ruby and Sapphire?"

He looked down to the bundle he held. "You shall be my Emmy." He whispered, kissing her forehead, nuzzling her.

I beamed. "Sapphire it is." I kissed her as well, loving that Rosie, who was holding my little Ruby, was surrounded by dwarrow, eager for their little prince's attention.

Emerald, Ruby, and my precious Sapphire.


	2. Explosion of Creation Part 1

**Explosion of Creation Part 1**

"NAAAANAAAA!" Tauriel let out an irritated sigh as she pulled her hair back in a simple plated braid. "NAAAANAAAA!" This was followed by a deafening shriek with died into tears of despair.

"NAN!" Kerin's voice echoed through the caves Tauriel shared with Kili and their children. "Luin hit Caran!"

Tauriel let out another grating sigh, before stepping out of hers and Kili's bedroom. Caran was sitting on the rug beside the fire, howling. Luin sat beside him, innocently playing with the little wooden horse that had been given to Caran two days ago. Kerin was seated on Kili's armchair, reading. And Frerin was nowhere to be seen.

"Caran," Tauriel stated softly, "hush." The boy instantly stilled, he may be young, but he was old enough to know, no one wanted to hear Mama raise her voice. "Luin, who had the pony first?"

The young lass stopped her playing, looking up at her mother with innocent blue eyes. "Caran."

"If Caran had it first, why did you have it?"

The girl didn't answer.

"Luin, I asked you a question." Tauriel remarked, sternly.

"I took it from him." She answered softly.

"And did he attempt to take it back?"

"Yes."

"What did you do when he attempted to take it back?"

No answer.

"Luin, I won't give you a third warning."

"I hit him, Nana."

Tauriel nodded, pressing her hand to the small of her back, hoping to relieve the pressure of the weight of the little one she carried. "That it what I thought, return the horse and go to your room." She responded. "I'll call you when it's time for supper." The little dwarrow-elf opened her mouth to protest, but one hard look from her mother stopped her cold. With a solemn look, she did as she was told.

With her household mostly returned to rights, Tauriel turned on her oldest daughter. Kerin was as short and dark haired as her father, but with Tauriel's deep green eyes. Yet, however much she looked like her parents, she couldn't have been more different. Instead of being a warrior as both her mother and father were, as well as her elder brother, Kerin was more content to sit back and watch the world pass by, rarely giving a care enough about anything but herself. This wasn't due to any strong amount of selfishness, it was simply Kerin's desire, or lack thereof, to become involved in anything.

"Kerin, please, can you not help me out a bit?" Tauriel asked. "Your father is out on a diplomatic mission to Mirkwood again and won't be home for nearly a month, your brother with him. I have only you to help me with Luin and Caran."

Kerin threw her mother an unsympathetic look. "Nana, if you can't handle Luin and Caran, you shouldn't have had them."

Tauriel's eyes darkened. "I love your father and I love my children. I can handle them both, when necessary, but that does not mean I do not need help. We have another one on the way and they are bound and determined to make this my worst pregnancy yet! I would just like a little help!"

Kerin studied her mother for a moment before standing with a sigh. She stepped forward and hugged her mother around the waist. "Nan, if you believe it is difficult now, I pity you when the twins come." She quitted the room in her normal easy manner, as if nothing short of dragon-fire could cause her to lose the constant air of disinterest she always wore, seeming to be unaware of the pure bafflement her mother wore.

"Kerin, what makes you think I'm carrying twins?" Tauriel asked softly.

Kerin shrugged. "It is the year for all things uncommon. Queen Angie had three, Aunt Rosie will have three as well. You will have two, Uncle Fili, two as well. Master Oin and Aunt Nat shall be blessed with another and Master Nori will as well."

Tauriel stared at her young daughter, more confused than before. Guessing your fertile mother was going to have twins was one thing, guessing your aunt's first was going to be triplets was completely different things, but to claim your other aunt, who has shown no interest in more children, and two unmarried dwarrow were also going to have children was borderline insanity.

"Kerin—"

"Nan," she interrupted. "It's been too long since you've heard the voices of the trees." The comment stung the elleth to her core. It felt like an age since Tauriel had walked in starlight and she missed it. She missed the trees and the stars and the endless nights keeping watch beneath the ever-darkening bows of Mirkwood.

"It has been too long since you have released your faë to feel the world around you and the future that it brings." Tauriel turned her attention back to her child. Kerin smiled easily, almost as though she were the mother and Tauriel the child. "Nan, you need a vacation. Perhaps if King Thranduil were to let you ease yourself in the Woodland Realm, you would feel the epic explosion of creation that has already begun. As of now, I am certain that when he comes for the christening of the two princesses and the prince, he will feel it." Without another word, she turned from her mother to seek a place of peace and quiet where she could read without being disturbed.

* * *

"Bain!" Tauriel hid a smile as the innocent young prince was suddenly assailed by the young queen. "It has been much too long, and look at you, as tall as a beanpole!"

"Queen Angelina, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Bain, you charmer, you'd better call me Angie, or I might give you a bed that's too small for you!"

Tauriel chuckled, but it was cut off as she caught sight of her bright-haired son making a dash down the steep stone steps behind Thorin's throne. With speed and agility unknown to any pregnant female nearly at the end of her time, save an athletic elf, she broke into a swift run, leaping the steps and catching her son before he got more than ten feet.

"NANA!" The dwarrow-elf shrieked. "NO!"

Tauriel sighed as she lifted the boy into her arms, ignoring his shrieks, though they stabbed her sensitive ears like a dagger. What did catch her attention was the smug, "Well, aren't you got fast?" that drawled from the lips of the newly arrived Elvenking.

Turning slowly, she came face to face with the tall, graceful figure of her former monarch. "King Thranduil, it is a pleasure to see you gain." She bowed her head, keeping her tone polite and diplomatic.

He smirked. "Oh, I am certain. Three already?" He asked. "My, you have been busy."

Tauriel resisted the urge to sigh. "No. I have four." She answered, "not counting the one unborn."

The king's eyes widened, giving a rare display of surprise. His mask returned quickly, though the calculating look that accompanied it, made Tauriel ever so much more tired than she already was. "Five, total?" He asked slowly. "Are you certain, child? Your faë is so worn and heavy, I am not surprised you do not feel it."

Tauriel, weary and uncaring before, was suddenly attentive. "Feel it?" She asked.

The king took on his regular smirk. "Yes, Daughter of the Forest, feel it. There is a strange change in the air, any _normal_ elf will have felt it." She would have cringed at his emphasis on normal, if she hadn't been too busy thinking.

"Nan—"

Kerin's timely interruption was stopped as Tauriel suddenly spun around to face her daughter. "Kerin, tell King Thranduil exactly what you said to me three weeks ago!"

Kerin jumped back slightly at her mother's sudden rise in voice. "I—um…" she looked at the imposing figure of the Elvenking and blanched. "What?" she squeaked.

Tauriel sighed, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "I thought I taught you better social skills than this, Kerin." She reprimanded. Kerin threw her eyes to the Elvenking again. Tauriel sighed again. "You said 'the epic explosion of creation that has already begun'."

Kerin now only had eyes for her mother. "What about it, Nan?"

Tauriel knelt to her daughter's level, setting her son on his feet at the same time. "You are right, Kerin, I am weary. My faë isn't what it was, but yours, yours is special." She took Kerin's hands. "I am willing to put you to King Thranduil's mercy, if it means he can help it and you. If you can feel what he feels, I want you to learn from it, as only you will ever be able to."

Kerin cast her eyes to the Elvenking for a third time. He watched the entire exchange with an indifferent mask on his face, but he did watch, which spoke of his interest. He wasn't keen on the young race now known as dwarrow-elves, but he was interested in this young creature. She had a faë like nothing he'd felt before, it intrigued him.

"You really feel it?" the young princess asked carefully.

Thranduil nodded, then with and sly smile, he suddenly happened upon an idea. He bent to the young girl's level, just as her mother stood to retrieve the young creature that was her youngest, who'd made another attempt at escape. "Oh yes, child, I feel it. I feel the ever-shifting of the makings of the world. I can feel the favor it takes upon your family and friends. I know of what may come and I know of its dangers."

The girl stared at him for a moment. "You can teach me to understand?" He nodded. "Will it be hard?" He nodded. She placed her finger to her chin for a moment, before shrugging. "Okay, fine. Let's see what's going on. I'm never gonna get a moments peace until I figure it out."

The Elvenking stood, offering his hand to her. "Come then, Princess." He didn't bother to acknowledge the fear that flashed through her mother's eyes as the dwarrow-elf took his hand and he lead her away, fully aware of the "I'm going to regret this" that she whispered.

* * *

"Tauriel!" The elleth let out a tired sigh as her husband's shout reached her delicate ears.

"Yes, Kili?"

"Would you mind explaining why our daughter and deigned to sit beside that scum king of elves?!" Tauriel looked around the pillar behind which she was currently hiding behind to see Kerin deep in conversation with King Thranduil. She sighed, returning to her former position, closing her eyes and laying her head back against the cold stone.

"I haven't the slightest idea why Kerin ever does anything." She responded. "Did you try asking her?"

Her husband huffed. "Whatever." There was a pause, then, "Luin and Caran are fighting." He snapped.

Tauriel felt a dark anger within her rise its head. She withheld a feral growl, contemplating telling him to handle it, as he was their father, but pushing it aside, she stood. Without looking at her husband, she moved past him.

Luin and Caran were in a full wrestle, not far from Kerin and Thranduil, just beneath the feet of the elven guards the Elvenking had brought with him. Tauriel could see the amusement on their faces as they watched the two little creatures fight. She could recognize them both from her time on the guard, but now, due to her marriage to the dwarves and the treason she caused against Thranduil, she was a stranger to them, but she wouldn't stand for them to laugh at her children.

"Luin! Caran!" She snapped, sharp enough to draw Kerin's attention acutely. When her mother used that voice, you listened, even if you weren't in trouble, you listened…just in case. The two dwarrow-elves instantly jumped to their little feet, their eyes on their mother.

"Yes, Nana?" Luin asked, her eyes ever big, ever beautiful, ever innocent.

"Nana." Caran ran to her with a sweet toothy smile.

The stern look on her face melted and she bent to meet her child's hug. "Come my dearest creations, it is time for you to sleep." She hoisted Caran onto her hip and held a hand for Luin. She met Kerin's eyes. "Don't stay up too late, sweetheart."

Kerin shrugged coming to her feet. "We were just about to go anyway."

The Elvenking and his guards followed behind Tauriel as they made their way to where the honored guests and noble families lived. Kerin continued to talk to him and his guards followed close behind.

They were nearly to the caves that had been given to the elves, when suddenly, Tauriel set her son on the ground. "I'm sorry, baby, you have to walk. Nana's too tired to hold you."

Kerin stopped mid-sentence to look at her mother in fear as the usually very graceful elleth stumbled. "Nan—" she cut off with a scream as her mother collapsed and would have hit the stone floor if it wasn't for the speed and strength of the Elvenking.

"Go for a healer!" The King commanded one of his guards, gathering the pregnant elleth into his arms. "Kerin, come, gather your siblings, my room is closest."

The shaken girl nodded, taking her younger brother into her arms and taking her sister's hand, she followed the tall warrior. The fear she felt for her mother was so suffocating, she couldn't even feel the fear rolling of her siblings, born and unborn.


	3. Explosion of Creation Part 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, after such a mean cliffhanger.**

 **Jaya Avendel: Yes, Tauriel is rather strict with her children, but rest assured she never spanks them, save a very VERY rare occasion, should the need arise and she loves them enough that strictness is okay (because it's done out of love). Caran is roughly the equivalent of a two year old human. Yeah, Thranduil pretends he doesn't love her anymore, but he secretly does, especially after he meets Kerin, Kerin just cracks his heart of stone.**

 **Celebrisilweth: Yeah, this isn't anywhere near your normal Killiel. I decided, when I started writing these one-shots, that I wanted the Company to have one enormous extended family-type thing, going on. I have a huge family and I just felt the need to do that with them (it took a huge turn, as stories often do, with plot bunnies). I hope you like the ending to this shot.**

Kerin trembled in fear as she stood huddled in the corner of the Elvenking's guest sitting room, one arm wrapped around each of her younger siblings, listening to her father and the king, who connected so well with her, argued.

"And pray tell, what would I have to gain from this?!" The Elvenking snapped, his voice remained low, but it was full of ice.

The argument cut off as another one of Tauriel's shrieks split the air. Caran and Luin pressed tighter against their sister. Kerin flinched, but feeling a calming tug on her sweet faë, she looked up and her eyes found the ice of King Thranduil's.

Disregarding the argument, he stood and moved to Kerin. She easily extracted herself from her siblings' arms, only to accept a hug from the cold King of Elves. "Fear not, Dear One, all will be well." Kerin didn't say anything, simply burying herself in the volumes of silken robes that smelt of pine and spiced wine.

"Master Thranduil?" Luin's soft voice broke the tense silence, causing all attention to go to her. "Is Nana dying, Master Thranduil?"

Though the Elvenking's love for the elleth in the other room was strained, none of that strain carried over to the beautiful dwarrow-elf who addressed him now. "No, penneth, if she is taken care of correctly, she will not die."

"Correctly?" Kili snapped. "What does 'correctly' mean?" He shrugged Fili's hand off of his shoulder as he took a threatening step toward the imposing form of King Thranduil, who still knelt level with Kili's young children.

"It means," he answered, coldly, never bothering to look at the dwarf, "that she _will_ fade if she isn't cared for and she _will_ give up on life, if it isn't done by someone who knows how to handle on that is fading." He stood now, towering over everyone in the room, including the other four elves, his dark glower seemed to give him even more height. "She is an elf!" He snapped. "No matter who she marries, or what her children look like, she _is_ an elf. She must be cared for, like an elf, and if she isn't…She. Will. Die."

The room's dead silence, was only pierced by Tauriel's labored cries, which were growing increasingly less enthusiastic, as though he strength was fading fast. One of the elven guards suddenly stepped forward as a particular shriek cut off too soon.

"My lord?" he asked, the desperation in his voice going unhidden as he bowed to King Thranduil.

The king's cold look faded into open sadness as he nodded. "Go, Feredir, do what you can. If not, save the little ones." His voice held none of the previous cold hardness. It sounded weary and with fear, Kerin noticed the visible sadness on the faces of the three remaining elves.

"Is Nana going to die now?" Luin's voice broke another tense silence, one not even the dwarves dared to break, fear for the beloved elleth being too much for them. King Thranduil turned his head to look over his shoulder at the Luin, then cast his eyes down to Kerin. She was looking up at him with such loss and fear, it broke his heart that he had no real reassurances for the girl.

"I apologize, Dear One," he murmured. "I lack any evidence that your naneth will make it through this."

The nonchalant lack of care Kerin always held had long since vanished and King Thranduil felt, should Tauriel die, that nonchalance may never return. The death of a parent could so easily change someone, and in such a drastic way, after all, he was the prime example of this.

Luin looked up at the tall wise elf, her eyes showed her slight confusion, but after a moment, they slid past him to the familiar face of her father and brother. Running forward, she threw herself into her father's arms. "I don't want Nana to die," she said softly. "I love Nana."

"I know you do, Blueberry," Kili answered, hugging his daughter tight. "I do too, but if it is Mahal's design that Nana must go, then that is what must happen."

* * *

Pain, endless pain. That was what she felt. It rolled over her in waves of agony. The beginning she could not remember, and the ending seemed nowhere near. For a moment, it appeared she would release herself to the pain, give in and let it drown her, for that seemed to be what it so desperately wanted to do. But in a small, short flash of light, she saw, high above her, the starlight. She saw two bright and beautiful lights, identical elven faër. They glowed brightly and for her, she could feel. Those beautiful, cosmic lights, were for her.

Then, with the strength and willpower of an elven warrior, she pushed through the pain. She pushed, fought it away and drove herself toward those lights. Her mind came back to her, her memories along with it. Her first thought was for her beloved husband, the bright smile he saved only for her. His beautiful lengths of midnight hair. Then she thought of the little ones she'd brought into the world previously. Her handsome Frerin, identical to his uncle Fili, with his golden hair and deep blue eyes. He'd grown to be a strong, young warrior and an excellent diplomat. Kerin, her beautiful Kerin, looked so much like a dwarrow-dam with her long black hair and beautiful beard and deep green eyes, but that couldn't have been further from the truth. Kerin had been blessed with an elven faë and ever was she so attentive and strong with it. Luin, was the exact opposite. She looked elves, being tall and lean with bright auburn hair and deep blue eyes, but she could smell gold a mile away and she never loved anything better then a beautiful, clean-cut gem. Caran was as much like his elder sister as he could be, without the two being twins. While he looked elvish, he too, was every bit a dwarrow inside.

Tauriel, for she had now remembered what she was called, could venture to guess, based on the amazing faër of the two little creatures inside her, they would be very much like their eldest sister. She found that she liked this, thinking the world was to harsh for dear Kerin to be alone in her diversity.

* * *

Thranduil Elvenking could hardly name a day, in recent times, when he was happier then when he was beckoned out of the sitting room, guested to him by Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, by Feredir, the healer within his guard.

"My lord," he whispered, as soon as the door closed behind them, and the corridor was determined empty. "She lives." His pale blue eyes widened as a soft smile spread across the healer's face. "She wasn't going to make it, even the dwarf had lost hope, but in the very last second, of her own will, she pulled through. She pushed the babe's out and let herself fall into a restful sleep, her eyes glazed but bright with the starlight she walked upon."

"She made it through," the king murmured, the awe evident in his voice. "Amazing. She was worn to her limit, I could see that the moment I noticed her in the throne room."

Feredir nodded. "As could we all, my lord, but she did it. She brought two of the brightest elflings into this world, then I've seen in a long time, including that little dwarrow-dam with the beautiful faë."

Resting a hand on his hip, the Elvenking bowed his head in thought. "So, the resemble elflings, then?"á

"Yes, though they have their adar's black hair and blue eyes."

"'The brightest elflings in this world'?" The king mused quietly, obviously thinking to himself, more than he was talking to the healer. Both stood in silence for a moment before Thranduil came to a decision. Standing up straight with a determined look, he leveled the ellon with a serious look. "Extend an invitation for her to return with us to Mirkwood, the trees and abundance of elven faë will do her good and I would use that time to learn the extent of young Kerin's strength and we may see how much the two new little ones resemble the Eldar."

"What of the rest of the family?" The healer asked.

"Well, invite them as well! There would be no acceptance, if that smarmy dwarrow wasn't allowed to accompany her." He waved his hand dismissively. "I grow weary of all these unanswered questions. I will retire. I will take your room for now, you bunk with Faelon this eve."

"My lord," the healer called to the retreating back of his seemingly indifferent king, "do you not wish to know the children's names?"

King Thranduil stopped and turned, just as Prince Kili, Crown Prince Fili, and King Thorin stepped out of the sitting room. "And pray tell, was has she decided to name them?" He asked, coolly.

"Alyn is the eldest and Almárean is his younger twin brother."

"What do they mean?" Crown Prince Fili asked.

The Elvenking threw him a nonchalant look, reminding the dwarrow very much of his niece. "Blessed," was his only answer, before resuming his retreat down the corridor.

 **A/N2: Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and all those holiday things. I don't celebrate Christmas, but that's for everyone that does. Please read and review. I'm not perfect and I want feedback.**


	4. Accidentally On Purpose

Thorin glared at his oldest nephew and heir. "So, what you are trying to tell me is, you have gotten a young, innocent hobbit pregnant and now you—what, don't know what to do?" Even as he said the words, the King Under the Mountain could barely handle the current situation. With Kili and Tauriel and all their little ones away in Mirkwood right now, on extended vacation; Angie run ragged with the triplets and very little sleep; Bilbo on his way for a rare visit; and now this.

If things continued as they were, Thorin felt he would grow old much too fast, and should simply pass on the Crown of Erebor now. Though certainly not to Fili, as he obviously didn't seem responsible enough for it just yet.

The guilty dwarrow stared at his feet like a petulant dwarfling, facing punishment. "I know what to do, Uncle," Fili answered, "I just wanted you to be the first to know. It seemed only right, me being your heir."

"I don't know what to say," Thorin said at last. "You are a grown dwarrow, Fili. You handle it, if you can't do this, you most certainly don't have the mind to rule after me. Now, I propose you go and let her know you will take care of her and the little one, lest you find yourself homeless. I will not have a dishonorable dwarrow living in my house, who cannot even own up and care for his mistakes."

Fili nodded obediently. "Of course, Uncle. I simply wished to inform you, so you wouldn't be _too_ surprised when I bring Holly home."

"Holly? Holly Brandybuck?" Thorin asked.

Fili nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, at least you have the decency to remember her last name. Yes, bring her home and care for her."

"We already love each other, Uncle. Of that I have no doubt. We just didn't expect this so soon."

"Well," Thorin answered, "soon or not, you need to marry the lass and quickly. Hobbits tend to show quicker than dwarrow-dams, though Angie isn't a good example as she carried three. I won't have rumor going about that my heir is a good-for-nothing scoundrel."

Fili nodded. "I understand, Uncle. I promise, I'll take care of everything." The young dwarrow hurried from the room but was stopped short by his uncle's voice.

"And, Fili, don't think this gets you out of a good pounding for being so damned stupid. I _am_ going to be there next time you train, and I _am_ going to let Dwalin help me pound you into the dirty. Little Holly is Rosie's best friend."

Fili gulped and fled, harboring the fear of Thorin going for the "pounding" then and there.

bdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Holly Brandybuck stood before her fiancé and the father of her child, with her hands on her little hips and an angry gleam in her eyes. "I most certainly will not!" she snapped. "We _will_ marry, but we will do it right! I am going to have as much of my family present that wants to come. I am going to have a beautiful dress and a ceremony beneath the stars. And you, Fili Frerinson, are going to make sure it happens. I don't care if we're pregnant already, I am going to have my wedding be perfect, not rushed. Angie may already be queen, but I am going to be Crown Princess, I will not be shoved into this with naught but a flashed warning toward your people.

"So, you'd best get started handling it, Fili. Or you'll find yourself cold at night."

Needless to say, Fili handled all the wedding preparations and allowed for there to be an appropriate amount of time to pass between the fateful day and his official proposal to his love.

Before long the day of the wedding arrived. It was chaos, but Fili watched with love in his eyes as his beautiful bride-to-be sailed through it like a butterfly on the breeze, beautiful and perfect. All did not go well, however.

No sooner had Fili and Holly finish their vows, did Rosie decide to take the spotlight.

The party was in full swing with dwarrow-dams, hobbit lasses, visiting ellith, and a few sweet women from Dale, surrounding Holly to admire her general beauty, when her best friend murmured, "Holly, my water just broke."

The female swarm froze, their chatter falling instantly to silence. Holly looked at her best friend's pale face as she winced in pain, clutching her large round stomach. "Well, lass," one of the dwarrow-dams, stated looking at Holly, "looks like your sweet friend is here to steal the lamplight."

With that the swarm unfroze. "Oh! I don't' even care! Rose, steal all the spotlight you want!" Holly began to bustle her friend off as the females all followed after, though some had the decency to break off and find the poor dwarrow, whose children were about to meet the world.

"Moxxy," one of the ellith ordered, "find King Thorin and King Thranduil, let them know and they shall handle the men."

The sweet sixteen-year-old human nodded and slipped off through the crowd of unsuspecting guests, that didn't yet know the bride was spiriting her best friend away to have a baby.

Moxxy found the two kings, easily enough, though getting close enough to talk to them was hard, as they sat at a table just on the edge of the dancing and in order to get to it, one had to cross the dancefloor. Normally, for a sixteen-year-old human, this was easy enough to do, but Moxxy was delicate with child and did not want to accidentally hurt the life inside her.

With a sigh and a deep breath, she weaved her way through the dancing races, slightly awed at the presence of all four major races of Middle Earth. It was truly inspiring when one thought about it. Finally arriving at the kings' table, just as the Company had appeared, Moxxy straightened herself.

"Where'd all the women-folk go?" Balin asked. "I swore they were in the corner, there, not a moment ago."

"Pardon me," Moxxy curtsied. "I was sent to inform the two kings that Rosie Took is in labor and birthing her child." The sweet young woman giggled at the thunderstruck looks of the dwarrow present, though was glad the Elvenking look as calm as ever. Looking to him she continued. "Mithra ordered me, tell you, that you might handle the men-folk, until we are ready to present the baby."

The Elvenking nodded. "Thank you, Moxxy. King Thorin and I shall handle things here."

Moxxy curtsied again and turned to leave. "Hold!" Moxxy turned and a dwarrow that easily resembled a starfish, hurried up to her. "Don't go off on your own, lass. Let one of us escort you back. It is one the proper thing to do, after delivering your delightful news."

Moxxy blushed at his easy grin and mischievous eyes. "Well, I don't mind if you wish to escort me, but you cannot be in the room."

She giggled as the dwarf blushed. "I—no—I mean—that is to say—"

"I am teasing, Master dwarf!" she exclaimed, bursting into a new fit of giggles. "Yes, please. I'd like you to escort me back."

The dwarf, still stuttering and stammering, allowed the girl to take his arm as he lead her to the part of Erebor that delt with health, birth, and death. Neither saw the wide-eyed exchange of glances that passed between the dwarrow of the Company at Nori's strange actions.

 **AN: So, I was as vague on the wedding as I could get away with, because I don't know how dwarvish weddings work, I don't even know how a hobbit wedding would work, so sorry. Also, Moxxy, yeah, she's young. No, I don't advise you get pregnant when your sixteen, unless you have a stable environment and the man is kind enough to stay and help you raise the baby. However, Moxxy's baby isn't in her, by her own choice, but I'll go into that in later one-shots.**


End file.
